


Little Shara Throws a Tantrum

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Series: Little Shara Dameron [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Rennaissance, Damerey Resistance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Kids, Unrepentant Fluff, baby Shara Dameron, domestic!Damerey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: Rey hasn’t been gone for that long when she comes home to her toddler throwing the biggest tantrum and her husband… looks like… he doesn’t know how to calm the hysterical tot down.





	Little Shara Throws a Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to _Little Shara Shares a Secret_

Rey had gone out for a while to run some errands, and dropped by her father-in-law’s house to hide the anniversary (of when they became official as a couple) gift she’d gotten for Poe (which was one of the reasons why she insisted on being the one to go to town with the grocery list). It had just been close to an hour that she was away from the house, leaving Poe and their baby girl alone.

She could hear Shara’s agitated cries reverberating throughout the household once Rey has gotten through the front door.

“Shara? Poe?” Rey calls out, concerned that no one had come to greet her upon her return, as was usually the case. She puts down the two bags of groceries she carried and made her way to the living room where the source of the crying seemed to come from, a hand caressing her tiny sixteen-week baby bump to tamp down the unease she felt from hearing her daughter’s distress. 

The sight she comes into is her daughter, head thrown back as she let out loud wails while Poe knelt in front of the child, looking quite distraught. Usually Rey’s the one who doesn’t know how to handle their daughter’s precociousness, so seeing Poe out of his element is sort of unnerving.

“What’s going on?”

Poe’s eyes light up in relief when he diverts his eyes to his wife. “Look, Shara, Mommy’s here.”

It doesn’t do anything to calm down their daughter’s hysterics.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Rey approaches them in a few quick strides and reaches out to the toddler.

Shara angrily smacks Rey’s hands away, the toddler flinging her short arms side to side using the momentum of her upper torso to ward off any attempt of her mother in getting close.

“Shara!” Poe’s voice hardens, using his disciplinary tone. “Don’t hit Mommy! We don’t hit people, remember? Gentle hands,” Towards the end, Poe’s voice did soften though it was still firm, but rang with an admonishing twang, which Shara caught on.

Perceiving her father’s displeased mood, Shara cries harder and louder. Fat tears roll down her plump, reddened cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“You know what? You’re cranky because you’re sleepy, it’s time for your nap,” Poe tries to pick up his daughter, but she vigorously shakes her head and furiously paddles her little legs when he attempts to lift her up, making Poe put her back down where she slumped and continued to bawl, kicking her legs back and forth as she sat on the floor.  


Heaving a tired sigh, Poe took a seat on one end of the couch. 

“What is going on?” Rey repeated her earlier question, still greatly confused at the situation. Their daughter was a handful, yes, but she didn’t have many outbursts like this. “And why is she also upset at me? I wasn’t even here. What did I do?” Rey is confused further at seeing Poe sheepishly scratch his head at her very understandable question.

“She, uh…” Now Rey’s pretty sure he’s fighting back a laugh as he grimaces funnily and hands her their wedding album, something she hadn’t noticed was lying open on the coffee table. “She’s upset because we didn’t invite her… to our wedding.”

Rey takes time to process that: their three-year-old tot is upset she isn’t in her parents’ wedding four years ago. “Huh.” Is the only reply Rey can muster as her eyebrows scrunch while she processes just exactly how to mollify their daughter’s indignation.

In the background, Shara shrieks as she throws herself on the other end of the couch, knowing that her parents’ attention isn’t really on her right now. Her movement and her shrill pitch definitely got her parents to look back at her again. Dramatically, Shara has her upper body draped on the couch, wild curls all around, face mushed against the cushion, muffling her sobs.

Blinking, Rey turns back to Poe for further explanation. “We were looking through the wedding album, and that’s when she noticed she’s not in any of the pictures. And now she believes we didn’t invite her, that’s why she wasn’t included.”

Pursing her lips to keep her composure (bursting out laughing is not really an option at the moment), Rey puts aside the album and opts to sit on the coffee table. Thankfully, Shara doesn’t reject her mother’s touch when Rey rubs the child’s back comfortingly.

“Shara baby, you’re not in the photos because you weren’t with us yet.”

That gets Shara to spin around and face her mother. The little girl furiously shakes her head from side to side while emitting a high-pitched shriek. “But Paige here! _Here_!” she jabs a tiny finger multiple times towards the wedding album that started all this.

Paige Tico, Finn and Rose’s eldest child, was two years old when Poe and Rey got married. She was a flower girl.

“And Abue!”

Poe deserts the idea of calling Kes as a desperate measure.

Shara names others: Leia, Chewie, Black Squadron… heck, even BB-8 wasn’t spared. The droid emitted a string of frightened beeps and rolled out of sight when Shara angrily pointed at the innocent astromech while stomping her feet to emphasize her point (which is that everyone she knows was present at the wedding _that she was left out of_ ).

“But not _me_! Only me! Why, Mommy?!”

“Well, baby…” Rey trails off. How to explain to their daughter that she came into their lives because of the honeymoon…

Meanwhile, Poe is unmoving on the other end of the couch, his face hidden behind his hands. Either he’s tired of the commotion (he’d been trying to console the kid for close to an hour, since they began looking through the album when Rey left for errands) or he’s trying to keep from laughing at this. Either way, Rey thought, he better be formulating something to appease their very, very angry toddler whose tantrum did not seem to be anywhere near ceasing.

Eventually, Poe does step in, tugging at a hiccupping Shara to face him. “Alright, Sweetheart. We’re very, very sorry and sad that you weren’t with us on our special day…”

In the end, what gets Shara to calm down is a promise from Rey that Shara will be invited the next time her parents get married, and she’ll be a flower girl to walk down the aisle with BB-8, and she gets a new dress and new shoes for it, even a flower crown!

The tantrum was exhausting for all, and when it’s naptime, Shara easily falls asleep without her usual fuss, her earlier fit having drained her emotionally and physically.

Poe shuffles into the kitchen where Rey is snacking on chilled bits of koyo melon he cuts up every morning and regularly stocks up in the conservator for when Shara or Rey (she craved koyo melons while pregnant with Shara, and seems to be again this time around) comes looking for nibbles throughout the day.

Rey extends a fork towards Poe, who wordlessly accepts the koyo tidbit offered to him.

“So,” Rey spears another piece of koyo melon, “When will we renew our vows?” Rey’s smile is teasing.

Poe lets out a huff before chuckling. “How about we wait until after this one is born so there will be no more future complaints that we never invited any of our kids to our wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across a tumblr post about this, and I remembered my mom stold me a story about a cousin who had the same experience, which was, when she was a kid, looking through her parents’ wedding album, she suddenly got angry because she noticed she wasn’t invited (because they’d gotten married before she was born).


End file.
